Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 004
"A Ray of Hope!! Block Spider" is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 27, 2014. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Shingo "Power Darts Shooter" attacks "Entermate Bugondola", but Yuya activates the effect of "Bugondola" as it is being attacked, changing it to Defense Position and negating the attack. "Rocket Darts Shooter" attacks and destroys "Bugondola". "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks directly (Yuya 3000 → 600) Turn 5: Yuya Yuya draws and Normal Summons "Block Spider" (0/100). He activates "Mimiclay", which lets him target a Level 3 or lower Attack Position monster he controls and change it to Defense Position, then Special Summon "Mimiclay" as a monster with the same Level, ATK, DEF, Type, Attribute and name. Should the monster leave the field, "Mimiclay" will be destroyed. He targets "Block Spider", moving "Mimiclay" to his Monster Card Zone (0/100) in Defense Position. The effects of his two "Block Spiders" prevent his opponent from attacking other Insect-Type monsters, meaning Shingo Sawatari cannot attack at all. Yuya Sets two cards. Turn 6: Shingo Shingo draws and activates "Cricket Close", letting him negate the effects of two Spell Cards he controls to negate the effects of a card Yuya controls until the end of this turn. He negates the effects of "Magician of Astromancy", "Magician of Chronomancy" and "Mimiclay". As it was negated, "Mimiclay" is sent to the Graveyard as it is a Normal Spell Card. As Yuya controls only one Defense Position monster with 1000 or less DEF, he activates his face-down "Draw Muscle", letting him target that monster, draw a card and reveal it. If the revealed card is monster, the target gains DEF equal to the drawn monster's DEF and cannot be destroyed by battle. Otherwise, the target will be destroyed. He draws "Entermate Kaleido Scorpion" ("Block Spider" 100 → 2400). Shingo activates the effect of "Power Darts" and "Rocket Darts", Tributing them to increase the ATK of a "Darts Shooter" monster he controls by 600 ("Ultimate Darts" 2400 → 3000) and give it the piercing effect until the end of this turn, respectively. "Ultimate Darts" attacks "Block Spider", but Yuya activates his face-down "Empty Fishing" which halves the battle damage (Yuya 600 → 300) and adds two cards whose effects have been negated to Yuya's hand, though they will be sent to the owner's Graveyard during Yuya's next End Phase. He adds "Magician of Astromancy" and "Magician of Chronomancy". At the End Phase, the effect of "Ultimate Darts" activates, Special Summoning all "Darts Shooter" monsters that were Tributed this turn. "Power Darts" (1800/???) and "Rocket Darts" (1900/???) are Special Summoned in Attack Position. Turn 7: Yuya Yuya draws "Entermate Tiptoad". Yuya places "Magician of Chronomancy" in the left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 8) and "Magician of Astromancy" in the right Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 1). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Kaleido Scorpion" (100/2300) and "Tiptoad" (0/800) in Defense Position and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As Shingo controls a Pendulum Summoned monster, Yuya activates the effect of "Kaleido Scorpion", letting him target a Pendulum Monster he controls to let it attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. He targets "Odd-Eyes", letting it attack three times this turn as Shingo controls three monsters. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Darts", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage as the monster its battling is Level 5 or higher. (Shingo 4000 → 3800). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Rocket Darts" (Shingo 3800 → 2600) and "Power Darts" (Shingo 2600 → 1200). Yuya then activates the effect of "Tiptoad", switching a monster he controls to Attack Position and making its ATK half of its current DEF. He switches "Block Spider" (0/2400 → 1200/2400). "Block Spider" attacks directly (Shingo 1200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Videos (Yugioh Arc-V) Yugioh Arc-V episode 4 preview - HD